Hopelessly Devoted to You
by ellennify
Summary: Ellen Greenman is entering her seventh year, completely in love with James Potter. Her heart has been broken by James before, however, with James newly single (again), will they finally get their act together? Follow Ellen during her final year at Hogwarts as she negates N.E.W.T.s, friendships, family drama and love.


Chapter 1

Some might say that the Greenman's were a mad bunch. Some might say they are right, especially if they looked into the sitting room window on this very morning. Some who lived nearby knew the Greenman's were magical while some did not. However, they would all agree that you never knew what you to expect when you walked into their home. In fact, the McIver's who had visited just last week found that when all the Greenman's children were home and dinner was about to be served, mayhem ensued. But the charming village of Bibury would not have them any other way. The Greenman's were always there to help out a neighbour, with a smile and a wave of their hand they would dismiss it as "no big deal," whether it was babysitting the Gregory's two year old twin boys, helping Steve Brown paint his home in anticipation of his daughters return from university for the summer or just stopping to have a chat to anyone who felt lost or lonely. Yes, the Greenman's were always welcome in Bibury, no matter how hectic they may be.

The Greenman's consisted of a rather large family, headed by Michael, the local handyman, be it muggle or magical, he knew how to fix it. His wife Carla ran the local home wares shop, with a hidden magical range to suit every customer. Their eldest, Jemma, was a teacher at the largest magical kindergarten in Britain, started shortly after the end of the second war whilst her husband Nicholas had just graduated Auror training. Their next four children were all Hogwarts age, Charles in his fifth year, Joseph in his third and their youngest daughter Ana would just begin her Hogwarts career later that day. Our story, however, will follow Ellen, just beginning her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

The Greenman's were an odd bunch, having represented every Hogwarts house. Michael was a Gryffindor, Carla was a Hufflepuff, Jemma followed in her mother's footsteps and was sorted into Hufflepuff, whilst Nicholas was a Slytherin. Ellen and Charles were Gryffindor's again, Joseph a Ravenclaw and all bets were on Ana to find herself in the snake pit.

September 1st came much too soon for anyone's liking, however. Michael had already ducked off to work, leaving Carla and Jemma to "rally the troops." Nicholas, Charles and Joseph were playing PlayStation, much to the chagrin of the two eldest women in the house who were ensuring everything had been packed.

"Yes mum, we ticked everything off the list," Charles said without looking up from the game.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes, no if's, and's or but's, so make sure you finish that before then," Carla said, indicating to the TV.

With a wave of their hands, the boys dismissed the women and continued the game with renewed vigour.

"I wonder where Ellen and Ana are?" Jemma mused aloud as the two women sat at the kitchen table, pouring themselves a cup of tea.

"Merlin, who knows?"

If Jemma or Carla had walked up the stairs they would have found Ellen holding Ana while Ana cried her fears out. She was scared to leave her home, she was scared to be sorted into a house without any siblings, she was scared that she wouldn't make any friends, and she was most of all scared to leave her beautiful dogs behind. The dogs in question were sitting around the girls attempting to lick their faces.

"Yuck, Desmond, don't do that!" Ellen said, laughing at their dogs antics.

"I'm going to miss you three, you know that? Des, Molly and Jumble, you're the three greatest doggies I've ever known," Ana said, through tears. She often talked to the dogs as if they could understand her, and sometimes, just sometimes, it seemed they could.

"You okay now? You'll be back in a few months for Christmas and I promise; you'll have no problems making friends, no matter the house. We'll all be there looking out for you and if you have any worries, come to anyone of us, we'll help you," Ellen whispered into Ana's ear.

Standing up and shaking herself off, Ana smiled at her big sister.

"I know, thanks," she said through a watery smile.

"Alright, Ellen, see you in a second. The Leaky Cauldron!" Joseph called, disappearing in a whirlwind of green flames.

Ellen grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, ensuring that she had her trunk and owl cage gripped firmly.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" And just like that, the Greenman's vanished from their home.

"Alright love, that'll be 38 pounds," the cab driver said and Carla handed over a crisp £100 note with a smile.

"Keep the change."

The cab drivers eyes widened and he quickly pocketed the note before getting out and helping everyone with their trunks.

"Jeeeese, what have you guys got in these things?" he asked, heaving Charles' trunk onto a trolley.

"Nothing, thanks so much for your help," Jemma smiled sweetly at him as we began to walk in a procession toward Kings Cross Station.

"Alright all, you know the drill, Jemma, you first, Nicholas, Ellen, Joseph, Charles and Ana and I will come last. Mush mush people!"

One by one, and rather orderly, the Greenman's marched through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and were greeted by the sight of a large scarlet steam engine.

"Come here please and give me a proper goodbye," Carla called after her brood as they began weaving their way through the crowds forming on the platform.

"Can't stay too long, Mum, Julian got a new broom and wants to show me," Joseph said, reaching up and kissing his mother on the cheek, "see you soon Mum, Jemma, Nick!" he called behind him as he pushed his trolley onto the train.

"Well then, next," Carla laughed, tapping her cheek with her index finger. Charles came forward and kissed her goodbye before he too, took off in search of his friends.

Ellen and Ana approached their mother and whispered their goodbyes, tears forming in Ana's eyes as she did so.

"Write to me and Dad, won't you Ana? Let me know what house you're in. And whom you make friends with. I'll write once a week with an update on the dogs, promise," Carla said to her fearful eleven year-old daughter.

"Thanks Mum," she whispered, not trusting her voice to stay steady.

They began to push our trolleys toward the train, turning back only when Jemma called out, "see you at Christmas! Enjoy! Learn lots! Love you both!"

"Love you too" they called back in unison, laughing at their elder sisters antics.

"Hey guys, mind if Ana joins us?" Ellen asked as she made her way into the carriage her friends had reserved.

She settled down in between Molly and Katrina, her two best friends.

"Alright guys, this is Ana, Ana, you've met most of these dunderheads, but I'll do a quick introduction so you're all settled, okay?" she asked, smiling at her sister.

"Ana, I'm Molly, and I haven't seen you in almost three days!" Molly said, grinning cheekily at Ana, which did entice a laugh.

"Ha-ha, hey Molls, how are you?"

"Good, good. This is Katrina, I don't know if you know her yet, but she's absolutely, 100 percent certified crazy," Molly said, pointing at Katrina, who rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her for Ana to sit in.

"Funny guys, but seriously, she hasn't met everyone before. Okay, you obviously know Molly and Katrina, but this is Matt, Rebecca, Stephanie and Annalise," Ellen said, indicating around the carriage.

Ana got a good look at her sisters group of friends. Molly, she already knew, was the daughter of Percy Weasley, the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, but she really did not look anything like a Weasley. She had long auburn hair, which she left loose, no freckles to speak of and the most dazzling hazel eyes Ana had ever seen. Katrina was a muggleborn and always looked a bit different to everyone else, seeing as how she kept up with muggle fashion, rather than wizarding. She had bleach blonde hair (dyed), light blue eyes and probably the fittest body at Hogwarts, honestly, her body was to die for. Matt, however, Ana had never met before. He was tall and tanned, with dark hair and eyes. He could have been a model if he wanted. Rebecca was also tall and tanned, her family coming to England from New Zealand, and he had a tribal tattoo that covered her shoulders, which was visible seeing as she was only wearing a spaghetti strap singlet top. Lastly, Annalise, she was tiny! No bigger then Ana herself, with dark brown hair streaked with blonde.

"Oh Merlin, she looks like you!" Annalise exclaimed, while the rest of the compartment nodded and agreed.

Ellen could see what they were talking about. Ana and Ellen could have been twins, if it weren't for the five-year age gap. They both had dark brown hair and eyes, slightly tanned skin in summer but otherwise rather pale, high cheek bones and the same mole on their left cheek.

"Yeah, well, she's lucky," Ellen said with a laugh.

They lapsed into a comfortable discussion surrounding their holidays, where Rebecca told everyone of her encounters in New Zealand with a "sex god."

"Oh Ana! You shouldn't have to hear about this – my cousin Lily is starting this year as well, would you like to sit with her?" Lucy asked, standing up and glancing disapprovingly at Rebecca for her topic of conversation.

Ana looked around shyly and nodded, standing up and wiping her brow, indicating how nervous she was.

"You'll be fine, I promise," Ellen said with a smile.

Once Molly had taken Ana to meet her cousin, we all turned mischievously toward Rebecca, "tell us more."

Molly returned not some five minutes later.

"She settled in all right, when I left she was getting her nails painted by some other girl," Molly said at Ellen's questioning glace.

"How you can sit there and glare at me about what I was talking about, if she gets sorted into Gryffindor she'll more than just hear about your sexcapades Molly," Rebecca said, seemingly offended.

"Oh hush, first years have no idea. Nobody but you lot have any idea about what I get up too, and I'll see to you all to keep it that way!"

"Except the poor guys involved," Matt whispered under his breath.

"Ughhhhh!" She exclaimed, taking off her blouse to reveal a see-through top, "not a word," she said, warningly. They all nodded.

"Greenman, Ana!" Professor Longbottom called out, amongst the sea of students.

Ana hesitantly made her way to the stool to be sorted. Lily smiled encouragingly, as did all her siblings from their various tables.

"Interesting. Smart, loyal to a fault, brave when the situation calls for it, yet able to slither out undetected at other times. A fear of snakes, however, does make this a little more difficult. Better be….

HUFFLEPUFF"

Ana took of the hat shakily, handed it back to Professor Longbottom and walked toward the Hufflepuff table. As she walked past her siblings, they all smiled and winked at her, already having organized to meet up near the quidditch pitch tomorrow at eleven.

Ellen smiled at her friends, "she'll be all right," she mouthed. They all nodded their agreement.

Professor McGonagall stood up once Louis Weasley came a Hufflepuff, eyeing the hall into silence.

"Good evening students, welcome new students, welcome back older students. Enjoy your meal," and with that, she sat down again.

Shaking her head at her Professors need wish everyone a happy meal, Ellen grabbed a piece of roast chicken and went to get some potatoes. Two seats opposite, James Potter had the same idea. Their hands touched and as if burnt, they both withdrew.

Clearing his throat, James indicated Ellen should go first. Grabbing two potatoes, Ellen picked her fork and began to play with her food. She had just lost her appetite. Every time she thought she had forgotten him, he popped back into her mind. It was not fair. Two years it had been since they had talked last. She looked up quickly, wondering if James had lost his appetite also. She couldn't tell, not with the way he was snogging Claire bloody Cincotta as if his life depended on it. Obviously it did not matter to him. Two years since her heart had been broken. Two years. And he had barely looked at her since that day. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair.

 _"_ _I like you, you make me smile,_ _"_ _he whispered in her ear._

 _Her heart leapt._

 _"_ _I like you too,_ _"_ _she giggled, moving her lips southward, laying kisses along his shirtless torso._

It was enough to make her blood boil. Fuck him, fuck him straight to hell. This year, she would find somebody worth her time. She looked around the Great Hall, eyeing every bloke over the age of sixteen. She settled on Dean, a dark, Greek seventh year Slytherin who had one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard. His band would play gigs at The Hogs Head every Hogsmede day, and maybe, just maybe, he would help her get over James bloody Potter.


End file.
